Naruto: Konoha Devil Saga
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: During the wave mission Naruto and Sakura awaken a power that is shared with by others. Rend, Slaughter, devour your enemies. There is no other way to survive, you cannot escape your hunger warriors of purgatory. Set in the Narutoverse NaruHarem FemHaku.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Rise of the Tuner Clan

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, flashback beginning/ending, time skips_

**Jutsu or skill**

"**Demonic/demon/summons speaking**

'_**Demonic/demon/summons thinking**_

**BREAK**

**Chapter 1: Awaken, Warriors of Purgatory**

It was in the afternoon in a forest when a person approached. The person appeared to be a girl of fourteen in a pink kimono with jet-black hair. This person's face was soft and the skin were pale, not unhealthily but as if it was made of snow. The person noticed a young boy of thirteen or so lying on the ground. His skin was tan as if he was used to being outside, his face wasn't hard but it appeared fair but seemingly marred by three whisker marks on each cheek. His clothes consisted of a bright orange jacket with a little blue and a pair of orange pants. His blonde hair was a rarity as it was golden blonde in color. He was sleeping on the ground. The person reached out seemingly to strangle but instead shook the boy.

"Huh?" was the boy's sleep filled word as he woke up. He took in the view of what he believed to be on of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." The person said with some concern.

"Oh, what are you doing out here neechan?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"I'm collecting herbs. My friend had injured himself while he was working and I'm collecting medicinal herbs to heal his injuries and make sure he doesn't get sick." The girl replied

"Oh, How about I help 'ttebayo. The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

"My name is Haku, and I appreciate the help, Uzumaki-san."

**BREAK**

Meanwhile at an inn near the town within Nami no Kuni, A girl was preparing for a bath. This girl had long pink hair, jade green eyes, and a high forehead. Recently she couldn't hear the occasional whoop or cheer from a second persona she dubbed 'Ura Sakura'. It started some time after they faced off against Momochi Zabuza, burradai oni no kiri. Even though she did nothing to help in the battle itself, she felt a strange 'surge' or 'pulsation' throughout her body. She laid her clothes, which consisted of a red cheongseng(SP?) black biker shorts, cherry blossom pink panties and a matching bra for a-cups or training. She looked herself in the mirror, her hand going to a certain mark just above her right breast. This mark wasn't a tattoo, but it certainly wasn't an average birthmark for it was perfectly shaped as a fox's head with nine-tails thrashing behind it.

'_Why do I have this? It's bad enough that I get picked on because of my forehead, but this almost caused me to be abandoned.'_ She thought to herself as she entered the bath.

'_Why do I have this mark anyway? I know my parents love me but it's caused me nothing but trouble. I've been called 'the demon's mate', whatever that means, because of this.'_ She continued to think as she washed her hair. She always took care to look pretty, but she started thinking more and more.

'_Is it because of this mark that Sasuke-kun won't go out with me? He doesn't know does he? If it is then he's no different then anyone else.'_ She started tearing up at the possibility of this.

'_I wish I didn't have this damn mark, but I love it. It's a part of me and it looks so pretty too. Would Naruto hate me if he knew? When did I start thinking about him? Didn't I hear someone call him a demon once? Arrgh, this is just so confusing.'_ She grabbed her head and teared up more.

"Doesn't that mean that I'm no different from everyone else?" She asked more to herself as she started crying. The few that knew of her mark hated her almost as much as Naruto.

'_Maybe, I'll give Naruto a chance at least.'_ She thought to herself as she continued bathing.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Haku had been collecting various herbs. Haku had enjoyed Naruto's company, as he had been very polite with her.

"I was out training when you found me 'neechan." He said putting in another herb that Haku had said would help.

"Why is that? You seem very strong already, so why train?" Haku asked the blonde to which he replied.

"I wanna be hokage, and for that I gotta get a lot stronger. Then people will start looking at me like I'm a big shot." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh, may I ask if there's anyone precious in your life." Haku said truly wanting to know if the blonde just wanted fame.

"Of course, there's Teuchi-oji, Ayame-nee, Sarutobi-jiji, Kono-kun, and Sakura-chan. Those people are very precious to me." Naruto said happily. He really cared for those people and would never intentionally hurt them.

"Then I believe that you will truly become strong. I heard that if someone had people that are precious in there hearts then they would become strong." Haku said before leaving.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." Haku said before Naruto started laughing.

"There's now way you smell like a boy." He said calming down surprising the poor girl. Especially since she enjoyed watching people get annoyed after saying that.

'_How did you know that I was truly a girl?'_ She thought to herself as she left.

_A Few days later_

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked a boy with black hair and red eyes with tomoe marks in them. Both of them were injured with many senbon and the dark haired boy

"I don't know dobe, my body just moved on it's own. I swore I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't…die..." He said as his body drifted into unconsciousness. Naruto looked at the boy in the mirror. His smell was off, but still familiar.

"He died protecting a comrade. He died a true shinobi." The masked boy said in green and blue clothes and his hair in a bun on the back of his head. Naruto was angry, no furious. How dare this guy defeat his rival?

"SHUT UP!' Naruto yelled as he smashed the mirror made of ice holding the boy while a crimson aura swirled around him. The strangest thing in during all this was that his blood vessels were glowing as his body darkened. The mask was broken and he saw who it was. The very girl that told him he would be strong. Haku. Naruto calmed down as he returned to normal. The circuit like lines fading out.

"Haku? Why…" He started before she interrupted.

"Please kill me." Naruto was stunned. The first person he really befriended was his enemy, and now that she asked for death.

"No."

'_This isn't right. She doesn't deserve to die.'_ He thought while speaking.

"I'm a broken tool. Zabuza-sama is my precious person like Sakura is yours." Haku said with a few tears in her eyes. Naruto couldn't strike the girl down. Just then an arrow struck a man with bandages around his face in the leg.

"Damn, my archer missed. Did you really think that I would pay you after your first failure Zabuza?" Said a short man in a business suit.

"Gatou" mumbled Zabuza under his breath.

"It seems like we aren't enemies anymore Kakashi." He said as another arrow pierced his heart.

"I…don't have much time. I'll take you to hell with me Gatou." Zabuza screamed as he started to receive many injuries. Naruto and Sakura started to look at the carnage in a trance.

**Rend…**

**Slaughter…**

**Devour…**

**KILL THEM ALL!**

"Ha! You're just a baby demon. Now, I want you all to kill the ninja and bridge builder, but leave the ice bitch and the pink hair whore alive to sell." Gatou started to say as the two people started to step forward. Kakashi was about to try and scare them and kill Gatou until what appeared to be circuit lines glowing and moving across the bodies of two of his gennin. Sakura's was starting from her right breast while Naruto's started at the abdominals. The two of them started to mutate into human fox monster hybrids and rushed the thugs, and began to slaughter them. Gatou and many of his thugs fled the bridge while the two were occupied with eating the men they massacred.

**The fox of the gods…KYUUBI.**

**The vixen of nine-tails…TAMAMO-NO-MAE.**

The villagers of the village near the bridge had come to a horrific sight. A single pink vixen human hybrid with fierce fangs standing behind a golden fox with white tipped ears just looking at the struggling form of one of Gatou's thugs. Both had human faces that had fur, pointy ears that looked like a mix of a rabbit and a fox. The thug was in the male's hands, for the other was smaller and had breasts. The thug was screaming as the fangs of the male ripped his throat out. The two demon foxes, as it was the only way to describe them, proceeded to eat the man. They ripped off his armor and devoured his guts as he ceased screaming. The two then howled aloud finishing their meal.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up with Sakura beside him. Weird enough, but he also had a memory gap. He fought at the bridge. He beat Haku. Haku wanted to die. Then Gatou showed up. Sakura mumbled and gabbed him as he started towards the door. It was open enough that he can hear.

"What will you do with your life now?" Asked a man in a lazy tone.

"I don't know. Zabuza and Naruto are both important to me. I want to avenge him, but I'm scared for Naruto. What was that power?" He heard Haku ask.

"I don't know, but it's best if we keep quiet. Tazuna's still alive, the bridge is close to completion, but the main problem is that Gatou survived. Let's not tell them ne?" The older man said. Sakura woke up and was embarrassed to see she grabbed Naruto.

"Tell the dobe and the fangirl what? You sound like as if they were strong, but they're weak. I saved the dobe and Sakura did nothing." The voice of the supposedly dead boy said.

"Now, now, Sasuke. That was mean of you to insult your teammates, but yes those two seem to have a power that I don't know of."

"What are they talking about Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. She was once friendly with him, until some doctors saw the mark and how friendly the two where.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. I'm glad to hear you call me 'kun' again, but it seems that the only way to know is to find Gatou and get him to tell us what the hell's going on with us." Naruto said and she nodded. They were going to find out what happened on the bridge and no one was going to stop the two of them until they found out. Heaven help anyone that stands in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Tuner Clan

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, flashback beginning/ending, time skips_

**Jutsu/skills**

"**Demonic/Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demonic/Demon/Summons thinking'**_

A/N: Well, so far the reviews have been positive. Thank you all for enjoying Rise of the Tuner Clan. Chapter two is here and those who have played DDS/Avatar Tuner will recognize some of the bits of scenes that were from the games and will continue to recognize other scenes. Well, if you have questions or suggestions then PM them to me or leave it in a review. I humbly ask that you do not flame my choices of harem girls. Now I'm going to answer the fan mail.

**Leaf Ranger:** Thank you for finding interest in this story. Sakura and Haku are not the only girls in the harem, and some will have tuner powers.

**Hee-Ho Master:** HInata being a tuner is a possibility. I'm not entirely sure if I'll go in that direction or not.

**Revan the Wicked: **Thank you for your review. It's appreciated even if it doesn't give me any ideas. Don't mean to sound rude but I like to hear ideas on what people might like to see.

**Blaza wolf:** That was certainly interesting. I sincerely hope that the basic information I sent you as a reply has helped. I hope you continue reading.

If you don't see your name then you didn't review or left a review that was meant to wound or say who you don't like and rant about it. Well, only one thing to do before the show, and I've asked a special guest to help. Presenting the currently dead Zabuza Momochi-san

Zabuza:"What do you want brat?"

Wolf09: I just want you to do the disclaimer is all, and I'm 21 peach boy

Zabuza: Fine, Wolfpackersson09 does not own Naruto or any Megami Tensei game, which includes Digital Devil Saga. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Digital Devil Saga series is owned by Atlus.

Wolfpackersson09: Thank you very much, He who compensates by using a massive sword. You may go now.

Zabuza: Watch it brat, next time Kubikriri hochou will slice your head off.

Wolfpackersson09: Well now, on with the show.

**BREAK**

**Chapter 2: Gatou's Mansion**

Naruto and Sakura were asking around on the whereabouts of Gatou's mansion. They were determined to find out the truth. Many of the citizens of the village they were staying in obliged them, albeit fearfully.

"Okay, so we know that Gatou's hideout is in the port area on the waterfront." Sakura said reviewing the info they got, as they walked not seeing three figures approaching them.

"Okay, so we best in, beat the thugs to a pulp and get the info from Gatou 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked as he munched on a fish he swiped from the table on their way out. Sakura nodded munching on a fish as well. Even though she denied it, Sakura seemed to have similar penchant for pranks and pick pocketing. The still didn't notice the figures until one of them cried out.

"Hey forehead, what you doing with Naruto?" One of the figures asked, a girl around their age with platinum blond hair tied up in a ponytail, opal/aqua blue eyes, and a great figure for her age. Her outfit consisted of a purple top and skirt, bandages around her thighs, konoha hitae-ate tied around her waist like a belt, and two purple gloves on her hands with part of the top cut out revealing a mark that looked like the Japanese sun circumscribing a wolf's head. The two boys that where with here had very different appearances. One had dark brown hair that was tied in a topknot, looking like a pineapple, dark brown lazy eyes and his hitae-ate was tied around one of his arms, a coat around his fishnet shirt, and a pair of pants. One of the legs on his pants were half short that revealed a mark that looked like a tornado with teeth. The other boy was fairly large and had a bag of potato chips. His hitae-ate was on his head, but tied in a way that made it look like a pair of panties. All three had loop earrings in a single ear.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked shocked that team 10 was here, including a fourth that just shown up. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a goatee. (All right, I'll admit that when I'm somewhat terrible at descriptions. Just look Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi on wikipedia)

"Where here because Kakashi sent a request for back up and we're the only available team." Asuma said as he took a puff of his cagarette. Asuma noticed that people in the village were looking at the two with a mixed expression of fear and awe.

"So what are you two doing?" Choji asked taking a bite of his potato chips.

"The best way to complete the mission is to take out Gatou. He hired Momochi Zabuza the burradai oni no kiri to assassinate Tazuna-san. Zabuza was betrayed by Gatou and slain, but something happened to some of his hired goons and he took off. Naruto-kun and I were going to investigate the mansion and capture Gatou as Tazuna-san said he was involved in a number of illegal activities, including underage prostitution, theft, murder, and the possibility of regicide." Sakura calmly explained shocking the three students and causing Asuma to frown.

"Shikamaru, Choji, you two go report to Kakashi. Ino and I are coming with the two of you to back you up. Since you two seem to have an idea on where to go we'll go with you as back up." Asuma said as the two boys left leaving Asuma with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura led the two extra as they made their way to Gatou's mansion. As Shikamaru and Choji were moving to Tazuna's home they noticed a few people carving what appeared praying.

"What do you think they're doing Shika?" Choji asked wondering what was going on.

"It's too troublesome to understand local customs." Shikamaru replied but he still heard a bit of what they were saying.

"Thank you Inari-sama for sending your servants to devour the wicked and free us."

**BREAK**

Asuma, Ino, Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Gatou's mansion. It looked more like a fort then a mansion, but then again, Gatou was a major black market player. There was one thing that bothered them.

"Where are the guards 'ttebayo? I thought some wimp like that midget would have a guard or three at the entrance." Naruto said stepping forward getting caught on a video camera.

"Yeah, this is strange. We go for the entrance and look for him." Asuma said as the three entered the mansion. It had everything that you would find in a house and a warehouse. Naruto looked around, as did Sakura, Ino and Asuma.

"So forehead, why did you call Naruto 'kun'?" Ino asked as they made their way through a hallway.

"I was in the hospital after some really nasty bullies beat me up horribly. I met him there in the room I was staying in for observation." Sakura said and Ino had a horrified look. She didn't know she was in the hospital ever. Sakura also noticed something that was on Ino's hand.

"So you didn't cover up your birthmark?" She asked Ino. Ino shook her head and they felt a presence in the door behind them.

"Now's not the time to chit-chat. I don't know who's behind that door but we're about to find out." Asuma said bringing a couple off trench knives out of their holster. The opened the door and saw three men behind a barricade. Gatou and two thugs with armed crossbrows were nervously shaking, especially at Naruto and Sakura walking in.

"Alright Gatou, we're here to take you in 'ttebayo." Naruto said as the shaking men aimed their crossbows at the blonde.

"Y-y-you c-c-came to finish what started at the bridge." Gatou said with his crossbow trembling. That got everyone's attention. That information was Naruto and Sakura's intention from the start.

"I don't remember what happened then, but you are still guilty of illegal activity and will be brought to justice."

"Justice? You don't want justice. Yes, I'll give you anything you want if you just go away. Just name what you want, money, and rarities. I know, you want human sacrifice yes." Gatou retorted to Sakura's words and that shocked everyone.

"Okay midget why do you think Sakura-chan and I want human sacrifice?" Naruto asked wondering why Gatou would suggest something so vile. Something flashed in his mind and Sakura's as well for she started to go pale.

"I see you're starting to remember you demons." He said shaking even harder.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't have." Sakura said and Ino was starting to get worried.

"You didn't do what Sakura?" She asked her once friend now rival in a soft friendly manner starting to get scared.

"I'm not a demon. I couldn't, wouldn't do something like that." Naruto said as he too started looking pale as he backed up.

"What's going on you two?" Asuma said but it was Gatou that answered.

"They're starting to remember what happened-"

"Shut up." Sakura said softly but loud enough to be heard, but he continued anyway.

"-At the bridge. That's where they showed their true selves and, and, and they devoured my men." He finished even more panicked then ever and almost pulled the trigger.

"I said SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted as she channeled her chakra into some shuriken and threw them. Her eyes were slitted and the shuriken themselves glowed crimson as they struck and killed two of the thugs as Gatou jumped backed and fired wildly. He panted, as the pinkette was calming down.

"I couldn't have eaten them, I wouldn't, would I?" Sakura asked more to herself then anyone else. Naruto was mentally wondering the same thing as he remembered the ecstasy of the feast. He shuddered at the thought of feasting on human flesh.

'_I couldn't be a murderous demon could I? I already thought of a massacre as a feast. I don't want this.'_ He thought to himself. He didn't want Sakura to worry about him. Gatou fled as the corpses started to move. Lines were seen throughout the bodies as the mutated into green skinned beings that had rotted teeth and decaying skin with it being so tight that they looked like underfed beings. Naruto grasped his stomach as he doubled over. Sakura also jerked back as her birthmark pulsed too. Strangely enough, Ino's hand started to glow and pulsate as well. Asuma could only stare in fright and awe as the three mutated into monsters. Naruto had nine foxtails thrashing about in comparison to Sakura's six tails. Naruto had gold fur while Sakura's was pink. Ino had a different look entirely. Ino's features were more wolfish in nature, a wolf tail that had an inky black end, platinum blonde fur that covered her entire body, wolf ears adorned her head, intricate crimson markings on her human looking face with a set of fangs as well. The two undead beings attacked the transformed three.

"**Agi."** Ino said as she launched a fireball at one of them effectively scaring it. Naruto managed to finish it off with a claw strike infused with strange purple chakra, but in the process he was attacked and injured by one of the ghoulish foes.

"**Dia**" Sakura cried out as a light enveloped Naruto healing his wounds. He quickly rushed to claw out the last undead creature as Ino launched another fireball. With the undead demons dead, the three returned too normal. Looking at what they did. They were a mix of emotions. Sakura looked like she was going to puke, Naruto paled but held it in. Ino was the most shocked of all. This was her first kill and she used jutsu she never saw or heard of before.

"I can't eat them." Sakura said getting everyone out of his or her stupor.

"What the hell was that?" Asuma asked clearly not liking what happened. One of his students turned into a monster as well as two gennin that were currently under his command.

"Forehead, I don't like this hunger. I think I'm going to eat them." Ino stated in a frightened calm. She was scared just like Sakura and Naruto.

"You're not serious are you piggy? Those were people." Sakura said trying not to think about the possibility of being a cannibal. It was then that Naruto intervened.

"I'll eat them." He said scared to lose his humanity, but even more scared of what could happen.

"What? Naruto-kun you _want_ to eat them?" Sakura said horrified at the possibility that the sweet boy that played with her in the hospital would do this.

"I don't know if it's right, but what if we don't eat and start eating our friends? I don't want to take that chance Sakura-chan." He said maturely enough as he bent down and started eating. The familiar taste of raw flesh and blood was going down his throat as Ino and Sakura joined in.

"I don't like what's going on, but I guess Naruto's right. Until we can figure out what's going on only eat criminals and enemies." Asuma said as the three finished their meal and nodded. They continued to wander through Gatou's fortress mansion searching for the man.

**BREAK**

Gatou had locked himself in his personal office. He was busy contemplating on what to do about the demons that were after him.

"So you are worried about being eaten?" A voice said as Gatou turned to see a man in a black cloak with crimson clouds on it. An orange spiral mask with only a single hole that revealed a three-tomoe sharringan eye covered his face.

"Who are you? H-how did you get in here?" Gatou asked. He was frightened at the fact that someone had entered this office without him knowing as the reinforced door was the only entrance and exit.

"Simply a messenger of war and peace, but I have something to offer you." The masked man said and Gatou listened.

"How would you like the power of the demons?"

**BREAK**

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Asuma had just left a room that had girls of various ages inside cages. The men that were there were indulging their libido and never noticed the four ninja were there until it was too late. The pleasure slaves were freed and one little girl was thankful, as she was scared at the fact that she would have been 'trained' as a sex slave, and ran off happily to return to her home.

"Alright, where's Gatou?" Asuma said holding the trench knives to the only surviving thug. The thug gulped as he saw how the three kids transformed into demons and ate the rest of his companions.

"H-H-he's in his personal office. Top level. The door's the only way in or out. Password 097-335-8726" He said before fainting out of fear. He obviously left a foul stench as the three genin with extremely sensitive noses covered them. Afterwards they tied him up and left for the top floor.

**BREAK**

They made it to the top and found Gatou's office.

"Alright, let's go in there and bust him." Naruto said as Asuma input the password in the electronic lock (It's possible to have these in the Narutoverse to begin with. Especially since they have refrigerators, video cameras, etc.) and the door unlocked.

**BREAK**

**A/N**: Oh yeah, I'm bad to leave a cliffhanger mwahaha. Well this is chapter two. The Gatou fight is next and I'll clear a few things. First off I'm more familiar with the demon tarot classification. This means I won't use the original clans like night, yoma, serpent etc. Instead I'm going to use the major tarot like in persona such sun, moon emperor, empress etc. Well, please leave a review telling me if you like, dislike, or have ideas on what you want to see happen. Even suggestions on the harem are okay.

Here's some info on who has which demon form and skills.

Naruto Uzumaki

Demon form: Kyuubi

Arcana: Fool

Current skills: Venom claw, Body Rush, Zan, Void Force

Strong: Force

Weak: Elec

Nul: Expel

Sakura Haruno

Demon form: Tamamo

Arcana-The Priestess

Current skills: Dia, Analyze, Patry, Terra, Void Earth

Weak:Force

Strong: Earth

Ino Yamanaka

Demon form: Amaterasu

Arcana: The Sun

Current skills: Agi, Void Fire, Devour, Ingest mana

Strong: Fire

Weak: Water/Ice

Nul: Expel

And that's all she wrote. See you all next time.

Note: The number used for the password was just something random I thought of.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Devil Saga

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Time skips, flashback begin/end_

**Skills or jutsu**

"**Demonic/Demon/summons speak"**

'_**Demonic/demon/summons think'**_

**BREAK**

**Chapter 3: Gatou's Last Stand **

"So, you saw Sakura and Naruto head to Gatou's lair but didn't stop them?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, they said you sent them to scout the place and take Gatou into custody for various crimes." Chouji said munching on some chips. Kakashi simply shook his head.

"No, I didn't send them to do anything. In fact I honestly thought they would be out for a while." Kakashi said while thinking of the most likely reasons.

'_They __didn__'__t __know __what __happened __and __most __likely __wanted __answers, __so __what __happens __when __they __get __those __answers?__'_

"Asuma's with them so we know they'll return. Here are your orders: we guard Tazuna and wait for them to return."

"Hai!" they said and left the room except two who had more on their minds.

"Sasuke, you have your orders now go." He said to his student. Sasuke left feeling annoyed, as he was unconscious during the incident at the bridge.

"What's on your mind Haku-san?" Kakashi asked the girl and she looked at him.

"I don't know what to do with my life. Zabuza-sama is dead and I couldn't save him." She said in a melancholy manner as she sat on the floor in proper sitting position.

"You could become a ninja of Konoha, we welcome those with kekki genkai and you would have its protection from Kiri oinin."

"Arigatou Kakashi-san, but I'm not sure if I should." Haku replied to Kakashi's suggestion.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked lazily, curious as to why she wouldn't go.

" I guess it's because…"

_Flashback begin_

_Haku catiously approached Naruto on the bridge as he was devouring a rogue with Sakura. She reached out her hand and called out._

"_Naruto?" he responded by stopping his eating and turning to her and looking at her. There was no malice or hate towards her. He simply looked at her in a curious manner as he got closed to her hand and sniffed it like a domestic dog would. She was scared that he thought she was his next meal, but was surprised that he simply licked the outstretched hand. _

_Sakura was still eating when she noticed Naruto sniffing and licking the hand of a girl. Another woman was getting Naruto's attention and affection. She stopped eating and stepped in between them and growled viciously. Naruto growled at her and they continued eating while sending an occasional glance towards Haku's direction._

_Flashback end_

'_So, __Sakura __is __more __territorial __when __it __comes __to __Naruto? __I __wonder __if __it__'__s __because __of __the __transformation?__'_

"I see, you like Naruto but you're to scared to get close because of Sakura and that strange transformation?" Kakashi said as he looked at the girl. She blushed lightly and nodded. Neither of them knew of the boy that overheard their conversation.

'_Transformation? __What __did __the __dobe __and __the __fangirl __transform __into __that __would __cause __such __fear?__'_ The raven haired boy thought as he wondered how he would use this for his revenge.

**BREAK**

The three demon-ninja and Asuma waited as the door to Gatou's main office opened.

"Alright, let's get this guy and make him pay 'ttebayo." Naruto said as the door finished opening to reveal that the office was empty.

"What I thought he would be here?" Asuma said as the three went in and started sniffing around.

"He _was_ here Asuma sensei. He left, but there's another weird scent in here." Sakura said as she sniffed around. Asuma was surprised that Kakshi's students were sniffing like an Inuzuka.

"I found something guys." Ino said as she picked up a strange vial. It had a needle for injection, but it was out of place for a medical needle.

"Yeah, it's got Gatou's and that strange scent." Naruto said as he sniffed and found something out of place.

"Check this out, Gatou's scent changes as it moves here." He said as he moved a book to reveal a hidden passage. They found a secret escape route and knew exactly where he would go and whom he would kill.

**BREAK**

Tazuna and the rest where at the bridge that was to be completed, and things where going much more smoothly since people had their courage back. Kakashi didn't think Gatou would attack after the massacre his two students performed. He didn't even think that they would be capable of killing yet, let alone massacre and cannabalism.

A figured started to appear on the bridge clapping.

"Well, well, well, one small massacre and you're all feeling much braver now aren't we?" The voice said and everyone looked to see Gatou walking towards the group.

"I didn't think you'd come here again after what happened Gatou." Kakashi said as Sasuke readied a kunai. Haku also readied herself to kill, but she thought something was strange, as he had come alone.

'_What __is __Gatou __up __to? __He __must __know __that __he __can__'__t __even __take __on __a __single __genin, __let __alone __a __jounin. __Something __isn__'__t __right.__'_ Kakashi thought as he started to scan the area ready for an ambush.

"You killed Zabuza-sama!" Haku declared as she stared hatefully at the vile midget. Gatou merely laughed at the statement.

"So what? He wasn't even a real demon; not even a baby demon just a stupid human that did my bidding ice bitch. I'm willing to let you off as my personal slave to pleasure me every night until your usefulness has ended." He said as he looked at Haku with lust in his eyes. She was vengeful before, but now she was downright pissed.

"What makes you so special? You're not even a ninja worth our time." Sasuke said not quite on the uptake, as he had been unconscious at the time. Gatou simply smirked.

"I'm better than a ninja _boy_. In fact I'm better than humans. Just as the peasant serves the daimyo, Nami no Kuni shall serve me. After all, in this world it's eat or be eaten." He said as lines started to grow from his body and he transformed. This shocked everyone as he changed from a short midget to a zebra-like monster with sharp fangs, a single horn on it's muzzle, and green chest guard like plates.

"**I****'****ll ****kill ****Tazuna ****and ****devour ****you ****all, ****and ****I ****shall ****take ****his ****daughter ****and ****the ****ice ****bitch ****as ****my ****personal ****slaves.****" **Gatou said as he charged at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to grab Tazuna and barely dodged his single, sword-like horn.

"**Hyouton: ****Ice ****Needles**" Haku said as the jutsu sent many senbon needles to penetrate his flesh.

"**Grr, ****YOU ****BITCH!****" **Gatou yelled as the horn became engulfed in flame and he charged at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge and was ready to embrace death, but suddenly a crimson barrier appeared and completely stopped Gatou.

"**Gatou, ****you****'****re ****battle ****is ****with ****us.****"** A male voice said as two fox-demons with human faces and a wolf demon with an equally human face. The main difference in the three figures is that two were female and one was male.

"Naruto-sama" haku said as she looked at the benevolent demon that had come to save her, and the young man she would serve until death in any way necessary. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at Haku more annoyed then usual when she said that.

"**So, ****you ****three ****think ****you ****can ****challenge ****me? ****I ****am ****the ****Hayagriva ****and ****I ****shall ****devour ****you.****"** Gatou said as he charged forward once more.

"**Forehead, ****can ****you ****see ****if ****that ****creep ****has ****a ****weakness.****" **Ino said as she dodged the many slashes of Gatou's horn.

"**Alright ****piggy. ****Analyze.****"** The skill that was used suddenly gave Sakura a wealth of information, including his weakness.

"**He****'****s ****strong ****against ****fire, ****but ****weak ****to ****ice.****" **Sakura said annoyed that Haku would be the decisive factor.

"**Katon: ****Goukyaku ****no ****jutsu**" was called out as a large fireball hit Gatou in his demonic form. He merely brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"**He, ****he, ****he, ****the ****mighty ****Uchiha ****cannot ****stand ****against ****my ****might.****" **Gatou proclaimed as the plates moved revealing arms that started to move.

"**Haku, we need you to use your ice senbon to distract him and I'll finish him." **

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Haku said as she readied another **Hyouton: ****Ice N****eedle** jutsu aimed at Gatou. It hit him square on as Naruto simply **body ****rushed** him. Ino pounced on him and held him down with her fangs and claws. Until the zebra man with no eyes tossed her off. Naruto had his hand glowing with purple chakra once more and sliced Gatou's neck with it.

At last the tyrant fell and Nami no Kuni was free to celebrate once more.

**BREAK**

The week passed quickly. The bridge was finished and the mission completed. Haku payed her last respects to Zabuza and, with Naruto's help, placed his sword as a grave marker. The only thing that was in the grave were Zabuza's ashes as they had burned the body and chopped the head for proof of his death.

"I miss him Naruto-sama." Haku said turning to the boy beside her. He had no more need to transform at the moment, as the demon tyrant was dead. He was back in his original form of a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a precious person, but I'll be there for you Haku-nee so don't worry." He said to her calming her down. She hugged him tightly.

Sakura watched the scene before her. She literally growled at the older girl hugging him, but did nothing. She acknowledged Haku's loss and Naruto's attempt to comfort her. She didn't like it, but she left them alone.

'_I__'__m __not __going __to __lose __Naruto __to __that __ice __hussy __of __a __nogitsune. __I __got __over __Sasuke __and __I __won__'__t __lose __Naruto. __I__'__m __a __powerful __rokubi __no __kitsune __and __I __will __get __my __ideal __mate.__'_ She thought to herself.

**BREAK**

It was finally time for the two teams to leave.

"Naruto-nii, do you have to go?" Inari, Tazuna's grandson, asked the blond. Naruto simply rubbed his head, smiled, and said.

"Yeah, I have to go so I can become Hokage. I'm going to aim to be the greatest 'ttebayo." Haku had packed and Sakura stilled growled at her. Every time Sakura growled at her she backed off, and the only time she wouldn't was when Naruto was in the room. It seemed over the course of the mission that Sakura pulled a complete 180 on her affections.

The ninja started to leave as Tazuna started wondering.

"The bridge still needs a name." He said at loud to which his daughter, Tsunami said sweetly

"Why not name it after Naruto? He killed that demon of a man Gatou and brought hope to us." This was met with many cheers of approval.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. It's got a nice ring to it we should also honor the other good demons that helped." He said after christening the bridge he would later that month create statues depicting the 'heroic demons of Konoha.'

**BREAK**

In an unknown location nine men gathered in the dark. One of these men had spikey hair and strange eyes. Most of his features were shrouded by deep darkness.

"Tobi has reported a success on the serum." The figure said.

"So, this Atma Virus works? I wonder what you're planning to use it for." Said a different figure with a great bundle on his back.

"Who cares? All will suffer the wrath of jashin-sama. Be they human or demon." Said a different voice.

"Quiet Hidan. I only wonder what kind of profits we can make from this. After all, Pein-sama has put much effort in this and Orochimaru helped considerably, but it still has yet to prove its value from the funds." Said a different voice.

"Enough" the figure with the strange eyes said, "This virus will make people flock to us for protection and increase our power. The goal remains the same: Find all the jinchuuriki and capture them. They may have the power to transform into demons without losing control of their bijuu. Atma will merely give us an edge." The man said before dismissing them. For soon they will change they world.

**BREAK**

The six genin and two jounin were making great time getting back to Konohagakure no Sato. They decided to take a break.

"Here, I made this Naruto-sama." Haku said offering him a bento. He took a bite and enjoyed it.

"Wow Haku-nee, you're a good cook."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" she answered happy that he enjoyed her cooking. This, however, annoyed Sakura as an older woman had better cooking skills then her. She looked somewhere else trying to keep her mind off things and noticed Shikamaru's leg.

_'Is that what I think it is?'_ She thought to herself staring at it with worry in her eyes. Ino caught on to it and sighed knowing Sakura would be freaked.

"It's a tatto forehead." She said getting Sakura's attention.

"It's not a birthmark like ours, but a tattoo. I still don't know when he got it." She said in all honesty. He didn't talk about it much and never did saw when he got it.

"He lost a bet with me and got days before graduation." Naruto said while Shikamaru said 'troublesome blonde foxes'. It was an easy rest and they camped their knowing Konoha wasn't that far away.  
>_<p>

Current Data

Gatou:  
>Form: Hayagriva<br>Arcana:Magician  
>Strong:Fire<br>Weak:Ice  
>Nul:none<br>Drain:None  
>Reflect:None<br>Skills:Burning Slice, Agi

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I temporarily fell in a slump and got distracted with other fanfics. This also includes giving my help to brown phantom-san in our collaboration fic: Ai Youkai. Please give it a read as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
